Aro's Diary
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: The story of Aro's live
1. Chapter 1

Dear Why Am I doing this?,

Okay lets get one thing strait, I'm not doing this because I want to. My shrink thought that it would help me calm down at the end of the day if I wrote my feelings down on paper. But what guy in his right mind would? Well here I am writing my feelings down on paper.  
So today, Jane and Alec went for a walk and came back arguing over who was closer to the amount of shoes Heidie owned.  
I also had an argument with Cluse. He got all mad because he wanted to know what would happen if Dimitri tracked his own butt.  
I told him 'no'.  
It's surprising what vampires come up with when their really, really bored and aren't watching Edward Cullen expose are secret.

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	2. Chapter 2

3/3/10

Dear Whatever this is,

Sorry I didn't write the other day. Jane and Alec decided to have a staring contest and when I walked in Alec turned to see who it was and Jane didn't so shed ended up winning. Alec told her he wanted a rematch. I don't think it's ever coming though.  
Today Heidie called a meting in the feeding room without any food. She wanted to say that she'd loosed her favorite pair of shoes. Why did we care that loosed her favorite pair of shoes? I know I didn't.  
Cluse Still won't talk to me. Jane and Alec finally found out who was closer to the right amount of shoes Heidie owned.  
Jane-57-301  
Alice-100-700  
Heidie-Real Answer-70

Jane Won!

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	3. Chapter 3

3/4/10

Dear Whatever this is,

I finally found out what I want to call this thing.  
WHATEVER THIS IS!  
I know it took me awhile because it had to be something that didn't sound like a Diary.

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	4. Chapter 4

3/5/10

Dear Whatever this is,

I again caught Jane and Alec having a staring contest. Alec won this time. I couldn't believe it!  
Heidie went shopping again and came back with two whole cars full of shopping bags. How much could someone have? I was wondering if she was redecorating. I think she was with how much stuff she had gotten today.

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	5. Chapter 5

3/6/10

Dear Whatever this is,

Today I went into the feeding room after feeding time was over and caught Jane and Alec kissing. Well, I wouldn't say kissing more like making out. I hoped it wasn't real. But sadly they stopped making out when I walked in and cleared my throat. Which meant that it was real, and I couldn't believe it.  
Later I told Felix to give them 'the talk'. Mainly because the Volturi Gard made a list of things I'm not aloud to ever, I repeat ever aloud to do! And one of them was give Jane and Alec 'the talk'. I'm guessing that they are the ones that came up with the rule. But I dare not ask.

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	6. Chapter 6

3/7/10

Dear Whatever this is,

I went to my shrink and she got mad because the only thing she asked me to do was bring me, myself, I, and This Diary. I knew there was no way that I was going to bring this thing with me.  
I caught Alec outside in the sun today. When he saw me he put his cloak back on right away. I asked him if Felix had talked to him. He said yes but I didn't believe him at all.  
Oh, I also Learned about something useful, The internet! I never knew there was something that useful. But all this time I wondered why Renata spent so much time sitting in front of a computer screen.

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	7. Chapter 7

3/8/10

Dear Whatever this is,

And again I was wondering what I should do all day. I find myself doing that to often. Renata told me I should use the internet, but I didn't want to at the time. But I decided to watch her play some games online. Then she went on a site called GOOGLE. I have no idea what she was doing. But she typed VAMPIRES in the search box. and then clicked on REAL VAMPIRES. And I became really scared and left the room.  
Later she came in the feeding room to get something to eat. I was watching her with horror. And I began asking myself, was there really any reason to be scared when she clicked on REAL VAMPIRES? Could someone in the living world know that we are real? Or were they just stories that people have come up with over the years? But truly we couldn't live with the living anymore if someone that wasn't supposed to know knows. We would probably have to kill each other or try to kill each other would be a better word to use for that.  
Should I be worried? Or was Renata just checking to make sure none of the living were close to knowing that we life in the same world as them?

Love,  
Aro, Volturi


	8. Chapter 8

3/12/10

Dear whatever this is,

So today I found out that Heidi told Jane who told Alice not that she meant to or anything. But back to what I was saying about the rumor that Heidi started. Heidi told Jane that I was GAY and that I was going on a date with EDWARD CULLEN AND A HUMMAN NAMED MIKE NEWTON! WHO THE HELL IS THIS MIKE NEWTION GUY ANYWAYS.

And not to mention Edward Cullen is not gay he has a girl. That Bella Swan girl.

Love,

Aro Volturi


	9. Chapter 9

3/13/10

Dear whatever this is,

Okay so after a good nights 'sleep' last night I decided to play along with Heidi and Jane and called Edward and threatened that if he didn't go on that date with me that I would through Bella a goodbye to being human party. (which I'm going to do anyways!) (evil laugh).

So, I force Edward to call that Mike Newton guy who's supposedly gay and tell him that he was gay and had a gay friend who wanted to meet him.

Love,

Aro, Volturi


	10. Chapter 10

3/15/10

Dear whatever this is,

The first date went well. I went bowling and almost killed that Mike Newton gay guy. I get way Bella didn't want to go to the Girl's Choose dance with him. I still can't believe Jessica did either. And the strange thing is that Edward won. Well not that strange at all. But still I wish I could set him on fire for it. But no, Heidi and Jane won't let me and neither will Felix.

Love,

Aro, Volturi

* * *

I will not update this tell I have two more reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

3/16/10

Dear Whatever this is,

Today was Edward, that Mike Newton, and my second date. Yep are second date and boy is Emmett going crazy and teasing Edward. I'm amazed that Bella doesn't know yet. It is amazing at how good Edward is at keeping things from her.

But back to the second dat. Mike Newton is an amazing kisser. I wasn't planning on it going this far but Edward pushed That Mike Newton on top of me and climbed down the tree and ran away at full vampire speed.

Love,

Aro, Volturi


	12. Chapter 12

3/17/10

Dear Whatever this is,

So, Since Edward backed out of our deal this weekend which is tomorrow I get to throw Bella a Baby shower/goodbye to being human tea party!

So tomorrow if I don't write I'm sorry.

Love,

Aro, Volturi


	13. Chapter 13

Dear, what ever this is

Jane made me listen to this song by Papa Roach today. And then she said it was kinda like us. It's true we are getting away with murder but we do it so we will live. So we're doing it for the good of mankind. And when I told her that. She's brought up the Cullen family and how they can live on animal blood and said that we should try it.

Then she brought Alec into the conversion and he agreed with her. But I knew he would. He always does. Why can't they just have a wedding already? They make the best couple ever. But anyways Jane is listening to the song right now and sing along with it, with Alice who came to "Vist."

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And your the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away

I'll drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when-  
I don't even need to  
I never look back because I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder!

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away with murder

And somewhere beyond happiness and sadness!  
I need to calculate!  
What creates my own madness!  
And I'm addicted to your punishments!  
And your the master!  
And I am craving this disaster!

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder﻿"

Love,

Aro Volturi


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Whatever this is

Why is it that everyone is getting a gmail these days? That just doesn't make any sense. But so Alec comes up to me today and to tell me that there is this new thing that he found out about IM. Well that's been around for a long time now. Well am I right or what but than he says that I have to get a gmail account and now I'm sitting here trying to come up with a name.

AroVolturi? Nope not going to work.

? Nope not going to work either.

TheRealAroVolturi? nope

**ArosdotLittledotPet? Yes it works  
**

So now you all can email me at **ArosdotLittledotPet** .com (Just don't put the space there.)

(Oh, and please email me and I will give you an aplication to join the Volturi! And than if I think your power is useful I will talk to it with my little helper (Jane) and get her say in it. And than email you back and than let you know.)

Love truely,

Aro Volturi


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Whatever this is

So my day has gone great I just got first email and it was also the first person to ask to join the Volturi!

And also for those of you that don't want to email me you can leave a review telling me you want to join and this information.

Name:

Age you were turned:

Age you are now as a Vampire:

Why you want to be part of the Volturi:

Are you willing to kill the Cullens? Yes or No?

Are you older than thirteen? Yes or no?

How did you become part of the Volturi? (note: I need every little bit from where to when. What day it was. How it felt. And to Who turned you.)

Then I will reply back and let you know if your part of the Volturi!

I love a happy ending! And Jane says It will just hurt a little bit.

*

Anyways back to the new Volturi member.

She wrote in this.

Dear Aro,

I would like to become a Volturi member! =D

I would like my name to be Crystal

My favorite Volturi member is Marcus because he like, never talks and its just funny in a weird way XD

I became a vampire sometime in January and I really dont remember too much except there is a large scar in my neck and when I touch it it hurts. :-P

I would like to be part of the Volturi because I wanna be besties with all yalls ;)

I than thought okay this is good. Right? But Jane just went mad. She doesn't like when Marcuse gets the attention. He's never supposed to. It's all about her right? No I don't think so.

So I went to go talk to Alec and he said he was fine with it. But he was a little sad that she doesn't have a power. And so am I. But you know she may just not have found out what that power is yet.

Than I went and talked to Marcus he said hell yeah. I knew that he would and than I went and asked everyone else they all said yes and so now Our first new Volturi member in over 100,000 years!

We may have a party!

Yours truly,

AroVolturi

P.S. Way to go Crystal Volturi!


End file.
